


catboy yeonjun

by catboyeonjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bighit, Gen, Nya - Freeform, Short Story, catboy yeonjun, cute ig, he is so cute, kpop, meow asf, nyan - Freeform, poetry lowkey, txt, yeonjun best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyeonjun/pseuds/catboyeonjun
Summary: catboy yeonjun asf
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	catboy yeonjun

the start

“meow,” purred catboy yeonjun.

the end


End file.
